


Opposing Sides

by hartbun



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Fighting, M/M, bass messes up, don't worry they're fine, forgiving bass for messing up, protective blues, talking it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartbun/pseuds/hartbun
Summary: Just as he fired, there was a beam of light, and the blast was projected off of the shield that suddenly appeared. Bass quickly lowered his arm. He was almost dazed from how quickly Blues had appeared, but the creeping horror quickly brought him back to his senses.Blues lowered his shield.He was furious.For Day 3 of me and Kerbe's Bassblues week: opposite sides
Relationships: Blues | Proto Man/Forte | Bass
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Opposing Sides

Bass watched as his target finally collapsed on the ground after their long battle. He was almost out of weapon energy, but had just enough left. Today, he was going to take down the Blue Dweeb for good. 

Bass let out a hollow laugh. He didn’t feel triumphant, not after all the damage he had taken. Normally he would still be in decent shape after a fight with Mega Man, but as he sauntered towards him, buster charging, all he thought about was the end. He raised his arm, and Mega Man did nothing but watch, exhausted. Treble let out a low growl, staying by his master’s side. 

“You never even had a chance, now you’ll see who the best robot is,” is what he probably would have said, if he hadn’t heard that damn whistle. 

Just as he fired, there was a beam of light, and the blast was projected off of the shield that suddenly appeared. Bass quickly lowered his arm. He was almost dazed from how quickly Blues had appeared, but the creeping horror quickly brought him back to his senses. 

Blues lowered his shield. 

He was furious. 

Blues’ eyes pierced through his visor, and Bass felt the shame wash over him. He watched as Blues scooped up his unconscious brother into his arms, and began punching some new coordinates into his teleporter. 

“Blues-” he started, but Blues only glared at him. His lips pulled into a tight frown. He looked disappointed. Bass quickly closed his mouth. He realized he wasn’t even sure what he would say, anyway. ‘Sorry I almost killed your brother,’ probably wouldn’t fly right now. 

Treble barked, running over to Blues. The dog always did have a soft spot for the Light Bot. Blues looked at Treble, sighing. He scratched behind his ears, muttering something only the canine could hear. Bass felt his core twist. Blues really only had words for his dog. 

Bass simply watched as Blues teleported away, feeling the now deafening silence now that everyone had left. 

Blues had known he had to fight Mega Man, right? Of course he did. Bass swore loudly, kicking a chunk of debris on the ground. Treble walked back over, whining. The dog nuzzled his leg, and Bass sighed, petting him. 

“Let’s go home, boy,” he mumbled. The damage he had taken had started to catch up with him, and Bass was too tired to do anything other than collapse into bed right now. Treble barked in agreement, and Bass teleported them both back to the fortress.

* * *

Bass did just as he intended, and collapsed pathetically onto his bed. Treble pawed at his leg, probably urging him to go in for repairs. But Bass just groaned into his sheets, and shooed the wolf away. He would do that later, but right now he wasn’t in the mood to get chewed out by the old man.

Bass sighed, closing his eyes. Blues’ disappointed expression was burned into his mind. Whatever he had in place of a stomach twisted just thinking about it. Blues had never looked at him with such anger. He really messed up. Bass just closed his eyes, letting himself power down for a little while.

* * *

The SWN woke up later to soft whistling, and someone playing with his hair. 

Bass opened his eyes slightly, and saw Blues sitting there on his bed. 

“Blues?” he groaned. “This must be some sick fucking dream,” he muttered, burying his face in the pillow. He heard Blues sigh, in a way that told him this was definitely reality. He felt a hand on his back. 

“Hey, look at me,” Blues said in a gentle voice. Bass slightly turned his head to look back at him. 

“How did you get in?” Bass mumbled. Blues smiled sheepishly.

“You always leave the window unlocked. It wasn’t that hard,” he said. Bass sighed. 

“Why did you come? I thought you didn’t want to see me or whatever,” he said, sitting up. Blues looked down, messing with the end of his scarf, as he often did when he was nervous. 

“I didn’t want to leave things like that,” he said softly. “I was mad, and I still kind of am, but I want to talk about this…”

“Uh, oh,” Bass said. He hoped this wouldn’t end with things being worse than they started. 

“I care about my siblings a lot...but I care about you too...I know you both have to fight, I just-you tried to kill him…” Blues said carefully. He clearly had been thinking about how to say this for a while. 

“I’m sorry-I really am...I don’t know what I was thinking. I’m glad you stopped me,” Bass said, running a hand through his hair. Blues shook his head.

“I didn’t want to have to though. I was hoping you would hold back. At least for me...I thought you changed…” Bass felt his core plumet. Did Blues really feel that way? His disappointment seemed to hurt worse than his initial anger. Blues really expected more from him, and he had let Blues down. 

“I thought-I thought I could stop…” he started. “But something was preventing me-I’m sorry Blues, I’m programmed to fight, and I can’t change that...you deserve better…” Blues shook his head.

“No you idiot, I still love you. Even though I’m mad.” Bass laughed a little at that. 

“I really am sorry. I’ll be better, I promise...I’ll force the old man to reprogram me if I have to,” he said, feeling his energy return to him. Blues put a hand on his arm. 

“Let’s not go that far, I like you for you ok? Even if you have a few issues, we can work through them together, ok? And maybe someday you won’t even have to fight anymore…” Bass smiled a bit, taking his hand. 

“I think I would like that…” he said quietly. Blues smiled, leaning up and pressing a small kiss on his lips.

“Rock is ok by the way...and of course he says he’s sorry.” Bass huffed, rolling his eyes at the Blue Dweeb’s sympathy.

“Well I guess you can tell him I’m sorry too…” he muttered. Blues laughed softly at that. 

“That can wait,” he said, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend. Bass wasted no time wrapping his arms around the smaller robot, pulling him into the kiss. 

For now, Bass figured not being the best wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> this SUCKS


End file.
